Waiting For Him
by Y2JSGIRLIE
Summary: Trish Stratus has left the lime light for some time now. Over a long five month break, she has realized that she is lonelier then ever. What happens when love and tempations fills the heart of a beautiful woman?


Waiting For Him  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own the WWE and I am in no way affiliated with the WWE. This is a fiction. That means that things will be going my way. Thanks and enjoy.  
  
Chapter One : Start Of A Beautiful Day  
  
Trish Stratus was lying awake in bed. She hadn't had any sleep for two days. Dark black circles were visible under her beautiful eyes each day. The reason for her sleepless nights were because of dreams. Bad dreams. Nightmares. Horrible, recurring nightmares. Each night she would lay down to go to sleep but find herself tossing and turning all night. Fed up, she sat up in bed and wiped the sweat off her forehead. Why was this happening? Was it a sign? Should she forget about it? She didn't know what to do. She was at home in Toronto. She got out of bed and walked over to the window. She sat on the pane and looked out. She sighed. She looked at the twenty acres of unused land that rested between her house and her neighbor's. She was lonely. Of course she wouldn't admit it to anyone, but inside her, deep down inside her, there was longing for someone. A special someone. She rested her head against the window and closed her eyes. She was tired, hungry and depressed. Why couldn't she get a boyfriend? Or a better question, why couldn't she keep one?  
  
Trish watched the sun rise and waited until her alarm clock, which was not needed, went off. She hit the round button and sighed again. She walked to her bureau and took a pink brush. She ran it through her blonde hair exactly forty times. She knew her life was slowly drifting away because she had started to count everything she did. Example: how many bites she took of a sandwich, how many licks to finish a taffy and how many steps around her house there were. She was starting to grow up and mature spiritually. She hadn't even been around work for a while. Work was the only thing keeping her alive. Most people would hate going to work every day but not Trish. Getting hurt, working out, going to photo shoots and press conferences were parts of her life that she would hate to see go away. She made a mental note to herself to talk to Vince about getting into the story line a little more. She dressed into blue jeans and a tank top, not the most diva-like apparel, and walked down stairs into the living room.  
  
"Good morning, Jack." She said with a smile as her golden retriever greeted her. The Canadian blonde fed the dog, watered the flowers and plants around the house, grabbed the keys off the shelf and left the house. Unsure of where she might be going, she hopped into the silver Mercedez Benz that sat peacefully in the gravel driveway. She pulled out her high tech cell phone and searched through the phone book.  
  
"Steph.Andrew.Glen.Jeff.Amy.Torrie." She said to herself as she searched through the many names until she smiled.  
  
"The Game." She laughed to herself. She had labeled Paul LeVesque and many others with their 'ring names.' Maybe she would call him. She selected his number then hung up, her heart beating fast. Paul had been the only guy to really catch her attention during her many years with the WWE. He was the only one for her. This time, she was serious. Trish didn't have the best reputation. She would be the first to admit it. She wasn't proud of it but it was like an itch in the back, always there, no matter how much you try to get it to go away, it comes back when you least expect it. And that's just how Trish felt. It all started when Vince McMahon, chairman of the WWE, in other words, her boss, decided to give her a new character. An.erm.all around kind of person. The in ring character rubbed off on her personal life. Now she had no one. Just herself and Jack. Yes, a dog. You would think that a rich, beautiful, young, unmarried woman would have a life. Well, in most cases, yes. But not this girl. This girl broke the mold. She was different. Very different.  
  
"Ugh." She said in disgust of herself. Why did she always have to like the guys that were ahead of her, you know, out of her league? It had been a problem for her since the fifth grade. It all started with Anthony Rubino. The popular boy that said he loved her at the movie theater but back at school, she was nothing more then a joke. She had cried herself to sleep every night that year. She always had to go ahead and break her own heart by setting all her hope on one guy only to be grinded down. Why hadn't she learned from this? She looked at the cell phone and pressed his number, extended the antenna and listened as it rung. To her surprise, a female voice answered.  
  
"Hello?" She sweet voice said. Trish felt her heart drop and tear into a million pieces.  
  
"Um, hi, is.is.is Paul there?" She asked as she felt her face go beat red. She tended to stutter when she was embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, sure." The girl said as she imagined the phone being handed to the wrestler.  
  
"Hello?" The rough voice asked.  
  
"Hi, Paul. It's Trish." She said, she knew it would be hard. It always was.  
  
"Oh, hey, Trish." He said, he actually sounded happy. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing.I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go out for dinner later. If you don't already have plans." Trish said, her voice trailing off.  
  
"What? No.no! That was my cousin, Jamie flew in from Boston last night. And I would love to go to dinner.who else is going to be there?" He asked. She sighed.  
  
"Oh, well, um.me.." She said, once again trailing off.  
  
"Oh, Trish. You mean as a date? Well then, of course." He said as she felt herself lifted up into the air.  
  
"Great! Seven tonight okay?" She asked as she stopped at a red light.  
  
"Seven is good, I'll pick you up." He said.  
  
"That sounds good, see you then." She said with a smile.  
  
"See you." He said and hung up. Trish squealed with happiness.  
  
"YAY!" She said joyfully. "Oh, wait. What do I wear? Oh my god!" She said, her joy suddenly turned dark. Trish called Amy impatiently.  
  
"Ames, I'm going on a date tonight!" Trish said into the phone. A low grumble was heard on the other end. "Amy?"  
  
"It's Jeff, lemme go get her." The younger Hardy brother said as Trish felt her face go red.  
  
"Trish? Who, where, when?! Wait..how?" Amy, also known as Lita in the WWE, asked.  
  
"With Paul! We are going out to dinner tonight at seven." Trish said as she turned a corner.  
  
"Paul.Paul as in Paul Levesque, Triple H?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yup!" She replied as both women squealed in happiness together.  
  
"How did you manage that?" Amy asked, still urging to know every single detail.  
  
"Well, I just called him and blurted it out. And the most amazing thing is, he said yes!" She yelled into the receiver, getting looks from people in other cars stopped at the red light. Rolling up her windows, she turned on the air conditioner.  
  
"Well, remember, just be yourself and don't get too crazy. One date isn't all that much, alright?" Amy answered. Trish admired her hospitality and the way she gave advice, even though Trish didn't always agree with it.  
  
"Yeah, alright. Well, I'm going to go. I'll call you if anything happens." Trish replied, hanging up. As she pulled into a small café, she parked her car and walked into the store. Walking up to the bar, she took a seat on one of the swing-y chairs. Looking around the room, she waited for the waiter to take her order.  
  
"May I help you?" A voice asked as Trish turned around.  
  
"Oh.h-hi. I-I would like a medium regular.." She said, feeling her face go red. The waiter was extremely gorgeous. Golden blonde hair sat spiked on top of his head. Dreamily blue eyes stared back at her. He had to be at least six foot four, she guessed.  
  
"Alright, miss." He said, turning away to retrieve her coffee. Smacking her head, she sighed. Once again, her shyness getting to her. Soon he came back.  
  
"I've seen you here before. Quite often actually." The super-cute guy said as he gave her her coffee.  
  
"Yeah, I like this place. Whenever I'm in town I usually stop by." She replied. Quite surprised with herself for getting out a whole sentence.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking.what's your name?" He asked with a smile. Quite surprised that a Canadian hadn't heard of her, especially one from her own hometown, she bit her lip.  
  
"Trish.Trish Stratigias. Yours?" She asked, returning the smile.  
  
"Jimmy.Jimmy Carter." He said, putting his hand out for her to shake. "Nice to meet you." He answered as they shook hands.  
  
"So, do you enjoy working here?" She asked, gaining a bit more courage.  
  
"Yeah. It's fun. And I get tipped pretty good." He said, flashing a smile, causing Trish to laugh. "So, what do you do?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm a professional wrestler." She said, proud of what she did, just unsure of how he would react.  
  
"Really? I never would've guessed. To be one of those women wrestlers, don't you have to be like three hundred pounds of pure muscle? I mean, your body looks good and all, but not wrestler-like." He said, blushing. "Sorry." Trish laughed again, also blushing.  
  
"Well, those women with the bulging muscles are weight lifters, or something like that. I just throw people around in the ring. I'm with the WWE. My ring name is Trish Stratus." She said as he looked as if he was thinking.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't watch wrestling.But I'm sure you do a pretty good job at it." He said with a smile.  
  
"Oh. Well, I haven't really been in the lime light for a while, took a break." She said.  
  
"Well, I think it's really cool. Maybe I'll look into it, or I'll do a check up on you online. Now that you say that, you do look a bit familiar.." He replied. Trish looked down at her coffee.  
  
"Well, I think my coffee is cold." she said with a laugh. "I had better get going. Today's going to be a busy day," she lied, "and it looks like you have a line waiting." He looked over, and sure enough there was a line of people.  
  
"Alright, but here's my number.just incase." He said as he pulled a pen out from behind his ear as he wrote down on a napkin. "Call me when you get a chance."  
  
"Sure." She said with a smile and stood to leave. He waved to her as three girls tried to start a conversation. He mouthed, "help." She laughed and left. Getting into her car she looked around the lot. "Hmm." She began to think as she pulled out and started back home. "Wait.what am I going to wear tonight?" She sighed. 


End file.
